<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coffeehouses. by lucidescuella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518163">coffeehouses.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidescuella/pseuds/lucidescuella'>lucidescuella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, abigail being a cutie as always, very cute coffee shop au!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidescuella/pseuds/lucidescuella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>abigail roberts forgets her wallet and you happen to be the one taking orders.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abigail Roberts Marston/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>coffeehouses.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is based on a really cute tiktok. yeah.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a slow day, with the occasional figure slumped over their laptop and studying gazes from passersby. You leaned on the counter with a bored expression on your face as you waited for more people to fill the shop. There was always a rush during the morning, due to people’s unrelenting need of caffeine, but today was just one of those days, you guess. </p>
<p>You tried to drown out the never ending gossiping of your two co-workers in the back and focused on picking at the skin around your nails, but still, the low energy of listlessness lingers that began when you put your apron on and stood in front of the cash register. </p>
<p>Suddenly, the still mood shifted when a woman with raven hair tied in a neat bun stumbled through the door, guiding a young boy into the coffee shop. The wispies of hair that framed her face somehow managed to make her seem stressed, along with the frustrated: “Jack, we’re running late! We do not have time to go back for your toy. You’ll just have to wait until after school to get him.” </p>
<p>As they drew closer to the counter, your co-workers showed no sign of stopping their conversation, so you sighed and rose to greet the woman, “Good morning, what can I get started for you guys today?” </p>
<p>The woman looked away from the boy and scanned the menu behind her, “Um, may I please get one medium black coffee and one small hot chocolate?” </p>
<p>“Yes, that’ll be $4.37 please.” </p>
<p>Raven haired woman reached into her bag and paused, a still expression on her face like she was getting some kind of remembrance, and not the good kind. She cursed and snatched the bag away from her shoulder to dig through it. The boy was staring at, what you assumed was his mother frantically searching through her bag. </p>
<p>You stood awkwardly behind the counter, feeling sympathy for the woman, realizing that she indeed had forgotten her wallet. In the corner of your eye, you saw Jesse, one of your co-workers finally stop talking and begin to make their order.</p>
<p>“Damn it,” the woman cursed, ignoring the accusing whine of her son at her curse word, “I forgot my wallet...” </p>
<p>As she hesitated on what to do, you completed her order on the register before she could walk out and gave a smile to her, “That’s okay. It’s on the house.”</p>
<p>“O-oh! No, it’s alright-“ </p>
<p>You smile again reassuringly, “I insist! Your order will be done soon.” </p>
<p>You walk off so you couldn’t hear her continuous variations of “thank you.” Waving off Jesse, you continued to make her order, which admittedly, wasn’t complicated by any means, so you got done pretty fast. You also drew a smiley face on both cups because, you know, it’s cute. </p>
<p>Calling out the orders, the woman stepped up to grab both cups with a grateful smile on her face, “Thank you. That was really nice.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. It was nothing, but- you know, you’re welcome.” You offered. It was honestly just company policy, the owners would rather lose a few dollars and make a customer happy than the opposite, but it filled you with some kind of satisfaction to see how happy she got. </p>
<p>She smiled, “Well, still.” She passed the small drink to the little boy, whose eyes lit up and excitedly took the drink. You could even see him bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Thanks again-“ she stopped abruptly to look down where your name plate was, “Y/N.” </p>
<p>You nodded in acknowledgment and turned to the next customer in line, now sporting a genuine smile instead of the fake one plastered on your face. As the customer described their order, you glanced at the door where they were walking out, the woman with an arm around the boy in an almost side hug. </p>
<p>The week progresses on as normal, the same mundane routine starting over new every day. On this day, the shop was overwhelmingly busy and you were grateful that you got off early so you could get home and collapse on your bed. To clarify, you did love your job, but the people you have to deal with on a daily basis make it really hard to walk out with that all too fake grin you were forced to wear for eight hours at a time.</p>
<p>As you were walking out of the cafe’s door with earbuds in hand, ready to finally listen to that new album you have been procrastinating to listen to, a timid voice called out. Turning to see the person the voice belonged to, you were surprised to see the woman who you gave the two drinks to for free the other day in front of you, except this time, the child wasn’t beside her. </p>
<p>“Um, I’m Abigail. You gave me the free drinks a few days ago?” </p>
<p>You nodded, “Yeah, I remember. You had a kid with you, right?” </p>
<p>“Yes, my son Jack. Well, I wanted to give this to you as a thanks. You have no idea how much that made my day,” she laughed, “This is probably silly...”</p>
<p>You shook your head, “no, it’s really nice!” </p>
<p>You looked to her hand where she was holding a bag of candy and a card. She reached her hand out towards you and you took them, a shy smile on her face, “I was also wondering...if you would want to hang out sometime...”</p>
<p>“Yeah, definitely!” You chirped. </p>
<p>After exchanging phone numbers, you put your earbuds in and walked the route to your house, opening the card. The writing clearly belonged to a child, Jack as Abigail mentioned. The letters were all various sizes and the spelling was questionable, but what can you expect from a kid? You were able to translate pretty easily, though.</p>
<p>“Thank you for the hot chocolate! My mama thinks you’re pretty!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>